You Treat Me Like A Stranger
by The.Guiding.Star
Summary: "I tell you, when two bots in a relationship call it off, everyone wants to know what the 'weaker' bot has to say about it. The 'weaker' bot being the 'victim' of the one that called it quits. Everyone wants to know what their feelings are about it. No one thinks that the one that called it quits ended it for a reason." A response for a TFRarePairing Prompt on LiveJournal.


TITLE: You Treat Me Like A Stranger

CONTINUITY: G1

RATING: PG/K+

SUMMARY: I tell you, when two bots in a relationship call it off, everyone wants to know what the 'weaker' bot has to say about it. The 'weaker' bot being the 'victim' of the one that called it quits. Everyone wants to know what their feelings are about it. No one thinks that the one that called it quits ended it for a reason.

INSPIRED BY: TFRarePairing's Weekly Request Prompt

PROMPT: Powerglide/Moonracer – We are never, ever, ever getting back together

Hopefully, by now, you are all acquainted with the Cybertronian terminology I use in this fic. If not….

Body parts (all approximate, and the anatomical chart I use for my stories):

Hands = Servos  
Arms = Support Servos  
Legs = Stabilizing Servos  
Tongue = Glossa  
Feet = Landing Pads  
Shoulders and Knees = Shoulderpads and kneepads, respectively  
Eyes = Optics  
Fingers = Digits  
Hips = Pistons  
Lips = Lip Components  
Mouth = Vocal Receptor  
Teeth = Denta  
Ears = Audio Receptor  
Neck = Chassis Pillar  
Torso/Chest = Chassis  
Body = Frame/Shell  
Brain = Processor  
Sections of brain = Lobes

And time (all approximate, and the chronological chart I use for my stories):

Any time less than a second = Microklik  
Second = Nanoklik  
Minute = Klik  
8.3 Minutes = Breem  
Hour = Cycle  
6 Hours = Joor  
Day (both day and night) = Solar Cycle  
Week = Decacycle  
Month = Orbital Cycle  
6 Months/Half a Stellar Cycle = Orn  
Year = Stellar Cycle  
83 Years = Vorn  
Approx. 100 years = Megacycle

Hope this helps.

DISCLAIMER: _Transformers_ is property of Hasbro.

You know, I've had my share of relationships. Not just the one with…..her.

I've seen them in action. And I tell you, when two bots in a relationship call it off, everyone wants to know what the 'weaker' bot has to say about it. The 'weaker' bot being the 'victim' of the one that called it quits. Everyone wants to know what their feelings are about it. How they're handling being single. All the slag they've got on their ex.

No one EVER considers what the 'dumper' thinks, what they think, how they're handling being single.

And, to be honest, I, being the 'dumper', I'm doing pretty good. I don't feel horrible, despite me being in the wrong. None of the 'I regret this, I regret that' stuff I did in the past, when she and I were on-and-off. I think I got tired of it all. So did she.

I….well, I know why she didn't try to fix our relationship this time around. Didn't persist and ask what she did wrong.

Because I…..I was the one that screwed her over.

What other bots will tell you is that I up and went and cheated on her. With a fleshie. And, by the definition of some bots, not a very impressive, or even helpful, human. That was never my intention.

At first.

At first, I was just being nice to Astoria. But as time went by, well, I remembered. What it was like to actively be with someone. To just spend time, go on crazy rides, have your date be impressed when you do the gravity-defying stunts I'm infamous for.  
And then, then, after that one day at the amusement park and the hug she gave me, I found that I wanted more.

At that extremely inconvenient moment, Elita-1 and her femmes found us one Earth and landed. I met up with Moonracer, and she….Primus, she was so happy to see me then. I was such a coward then. I hugged her back out of guilt.

Primus, how stupid was I?

She did leave with the rest of her girls, and after some of the craziness between Autobots and Decepticons died down a little, she and her girls reunited with us a second time.

And that's when it all began. This. All this.

The whole breakup thing was pretty quick and painless, the way I would've been okay with.

It's the aftermath that I'm hating.

She simply ignores me now. Was I that much to her? Was I truly nothing to her? Not enough for her to be angry every time she saw my faceplates, passing in the hallways?

Maybe she's just happier now. And I'm okay with that. Astoria's not as bad as everyone think's she is.

Rumor has it that she has a new mech. Or that she's gonna have one. Names are thrown around like shrapnel from Wheeljack's explosions. Mirage. Sideswipe. Perceptor. She has my blessing if she gets together with any one of them.

That is, if she'll even let me give her my congrats.

She changed everything. Her frequency line. Where she recharges. What, did she ask her friends to collect her records and destroy them?

How dare she. Treat our relationship as if I loved being rough to her. Act as if it didn't teach her a thing or two. Make it like it never happened.

So, you know what, Moonracer? I know how much you love having everyone take your side, and I hope you're happy with that. I hope we won't have to go through this insanity ever again. I hope you find another mech that treats you better than I did.

Oh, and, overused as it sounds, I'm gonna bounce your own words back to you.

We are never, ever, ever getting back together.

_

Written for LiveJournal's TFRarePairings group. I'm uploading all my stories because work starts tomorrow, and college starts again this coming Monday, and I know I will not have as much time as I did over the Holiday break to write or post, so….yeah. Not only that, but Internet is still down at my place, and I'm getting more familiar with the workers at this coffee shop (that has free Wi-Fi) than I'd like to be.

Now, with Perceptor/Moonracer being my OTP of OTP's, everyone's reading this and thinking,

"You just made Moonie look bad so now I think you're a dirty hypocrite and I won't review or even read any more of your work from now on and…"

Read the story one more time, kind sir/madam. Moonie left 'Glide for good reasons. Even he says so. And she must have been good to him, if he feels bad that she doesn't even acknowledge him after the breakup.  
There are a lot of stories that give us the dumped character's point of view. Never the dumper. We love to think that the dumper, in every case, in any relationship, is always in the wrong, and that he/she is stupid for leaving someone, and this and that.

When I saw the prompt for the LiveJournal group, I wanted to take another direction. I am an advocate for equality and balance. There is no such thing as a one-sided story in life. Everything has more; sometimes two sides, sometimes two dozen, etc. I always make an effort to, at least, ensure that all sides of a story are found, brought to light, and kept there.

I, personally, like how this one came out. I'm always angsting over every story I write, how awful it is, and such. But, strangely, I like how this one came out. Maybe because, no matter what direction this story and it's characters go, everyone's going to be satisfied with their choices.

And because it leaves a big, open space for Perceptor/Moonracer to be a reality. :)

~Ylysha


End file.
